


Favoris

by CamaradeCactus



Category: She Is Still Cute Today (Webcomic)
Genre: Discord: Poulécriture, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus
Summary: Parmi toutes ces photos, Cui Xin ne pourrait dire laquelle était sa préférée. Pourtant, il y en avait bien une qu'il avait mis en favoris.
Relationships: Cui Xin/Wang Hang
Kudos: 2
Collections: Poulécriture





	Favoris

Cui Xin adorait prendre des photos. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, il prenait sans arrêt des photos de Cang Shu et Qi Lin, ignorant les regards dégoûtés de cette dernière. En tant que cosplayeur il prenait aussi parfois des photos de lui-même, même si la plupart du temps c'était Jian Fengfeng qui le faisait pour lui, et il avait pris l'habitude de toujours faire attention à la façon dont il se tenait, le paysage qu'il y avait derrière lui ou encore les ombres sur son visage lorsqu'il prenait une photo.

Pas qu'il se préoccupait de tout ça quand il prenait une photo de Cang Shu et Qi Lin, elles étaient magnifiques peu importe ce qui les entourait.

Son téléphone était rempli de photos des deux filles, avec parfois quelques photos de lui-même avec Jian Fengfeng. Il aimait les regardait de temps en temps, se remémorant tous les moments qui avaient mené à ces clichés. Parmi toutes ces photos, il ne pourrait dire laquelle était sa préférée.

Pourtant, il y en avait bien une qu'il avait mis en favoris.

Couché sur son lit, faisant défiler les photos de sa galerie, Cui Xin tomba sur la photo en question. Il allait faire glisser son pouce sur son écran pour passer à la photo suivante, mais il se figea lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage souriant de Wang Hang.

Très franchement, il ne savait même pas comment ils étaient devenus amis. Un jour Wang Hang le fusillait du regard et le lendemain il était collé à lui comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Pourtant, Cui Xin mentirait s'il disait que cette amitié ne lui plaisait pas. Wang Hang était loin d'être le garçon le plus intelligent qu'il ait rencontré, mais il était attachant, drôle et tellement enjoué qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le suivre dans toutes ses idées ridicules.

Cui Xin sourit légèrement en voyant le petit cœur en bas de la photo, signalant que cette photo faisait partie de ses favoris. Il n'était pas naïf au point de ne pas comprendre ses propres sentiments. Il savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire lorsqu'il se sentait sourire dès que Wang Hang partageait une image stupide avec lui ou lorsqu'il sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine quand ils étaient un peu trop proches l'un de l'autre. Mais pour l'instant, rester amis lui suffisait.

Cui Xin verrouilla son téléphone et le posa sur sa table de nuit avant de se glisser sous sa couverture. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser aux moments qu'il avait passés avec Wang Hang. La façon dont il l'avait porté sans aucun effort dans la maison hantée. La fois où il l'avait encouragé sans le savoir alors qu'il essayait de cacher le fait qu'il n'était pas une cosplayeuse, mais bien un cosplayeur. Et sans oublier ce moment extrêmement gênant avant même qu'ils deviennent amis où Wang Hang l'avait juste fixé de longues secondes, son haut complètement relevé et lui montrant ses abdominaux.

Il rit autant qu'il se sentit rougir en se remémorant son visage sérieux alors qu'il lui proposait de comparer.

Wang Hang était vraiment un garçon particulier, dans tous les sens du terme. Mais c'était exactement ce que Cui Xin aimait chez lui.

Alors qu'il se sentait s'endormir, Cui Xin s'autorisa une dernière pensée égoïste. Rester amis lui suffisait, oui, mais pour combien de temps ?

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
